Antara Ponsel, Charger dan Powerbank
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Hubunganku dengan Yamanbagiri itu seperti Ponsel dan charger.. jadi tidak butuh tuh.. yang namanya 'Powerbank'" [Mikanba] [Tsurunba]


"Hubungan ku dengan Yamanbagiri itu seperti Ponsel dan charger.. jadi tidak butuh tuh.. yang namanya 'Powerbank'"

Hanya cerita singkat tentang cinta antara bangau jejadian, rembulan dan sekuncup bunga sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Antara Ponsel, Charger dan Powerbank**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

Warning : Gaje, garing sumpah kek kerupuk, OOC de el el

Mikazuki Munechika X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Tsurumaru Kuninaga X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAMANBAGIRI!!!"

Sosok putih dengan seragam sekolah lengkap menghampiri disertai senyuman yang indah

Membimbing sang mentari agar keluar dari sarangnya

"Tsurumaru"

Gumaman kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil seorang pemuda berparas manis tersebut

"Ohayou!"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, siswa brengsek tak tau malu yang sialnya adalah teman sekelas seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Dan lebih sialnya lagi... Ia merupakan TETANGGA dengan berjuta kebisingan yang mengalahkan panti para Toushirou

Sudahlah.. kembali ke cerita

Ceritanya sekarang, Yamanbagiri terkena kutukan dari Dewi Fortuna.. yang mengharuskannya berangkat bersama seekor siluman bangau tak tau malu

"Hei... Jangan seperti itu.."

Rangkulan diberikan dan tatapan maut dilayangkan

'Dasar Pedo'

Ayolah Yamanbagiri.. umur kalian hanya berbeda beberapa bulan

"Yamanbagiri..."

Suara pelan memecah keheningan diantara desakan sekumpulan manusia

Pagi yang ramai

"Di dunia yang kejam ini.. ada satu hal yang akan membuat mu bahagia''

Tsurumaru tertunduk maniknya meneduh seketika. Mencoba membuat suasana dramatis sedetail dan sesempurna mungkin

"Dunia ini tidak kejam.. Buktinya, aku bahagia hidup di sini sekarang. Dan bukan cuman satu hal yang membuatku bahagia"

Sebelum akhirnya Yamanbagiri menghancurkannya dengan mudah

"Dunia ini sempit.."

"Itu karena kita berada di tengah kepadatan aktivitas manusia. Kita hidup di kota Tsuru.. karena itu semua terasa sempit"

"Cinta itu indah"

"Cinta itu tidak punya rupa. Darimana kau tau itu indah?"

"Jika langit menangis.. kau akan tau arti dari penyesalan"

"Langit tidak punya perasaan Tsuru.. mana bisa ia mena-"

"Plis deh manba... Aku itu lagi asik asiknya berdrama.. cita citaku jadi raja sinetron tau!"

Oh, rupanya Tsurumaru kesal sekarang. Pipinya telah menggembung dan maniknya berkaca kaca

Sungguh kekanak kanakan

"Aku hanya mematahkan opinimu" jawab sang pirang dengan santainya

"Kau kekanakan sekali"

Langkah kaki dipercepat meninggalkan Tsurumaru yang masih berdiam diri di sana

Sebuah seringaian terbentuk disertai tatapan amber yang mulai berubah

"Hee~ jadi kau mau aku jadi 'Dewasa' ya?.. akan kutunjukkan padamu"

Merasa ada yang tertinggal atau memang sang siluman bangau hilang dari belakangnya

"Oi Tsuru! 30 menit lagi gerbang dikunci .. jadi sebaiknya kita berge-"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Yamanbagiri terdorong hingga menyentuh dinding

Ini kabedon!

KABEDON NAMANYA!!!

"Kau mau aku 'dewasa' hm?"

Semburat merah muda tercipta seketika. manik amber itu begitu mengintrogasi nya, seakan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya

"I-ini tempat umum bodoh! S-singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Tidak akan ada yang peduli Yamanbagiri.. kecuali **_spesies tertentu_** yang akan kegirangan melihat sesuatu seperti ini"

Wajah didekatkan

Terus didekatkan

Hingga manik sejernih kristal tidak cukup berani untuk melihat

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm..

Aku menghitungnya dengan penggaris kok. Jadi jaraknya pasti benar

2 cm..

 **BRAAAAK SYUUUUUU BLEDAAMM**

Bangau telah terbang dan terjengkang ke belakang

"Ohayou Yamanbagiri"

Manik hetero menyerupai bulan sabit menatap hangat surai pirang dihadapannya

Yamanbagiri terdiam dan langsung memeluk seseorang yang diketahui bernama Mikazuki Munechika. Guru fisikanya

"Oya ? Asupan pagi hoho.. Apa yang dilakukan nya manba-chan?"

Pelukan terlepaskan diiringi dengan hawa panas yang kembali menyelimuti wajahnya

"C..cha-... CHAANN?!!!"

Habis sudah harga diri seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Apa jadinya jika anak kedua dari kunihiro bersaudara itu dipanggil dengan embel embel brengsek seperti itu?

Apa jadinya bila kedua orang tuanya tau bahwa anak yang paling 'Normal' diantara ketiganya malah dijadikan uke padahal ia merasa dirinya tidaklah manis

Apa jadinya bila-

Ah sudah cukup

"Huwooooooo Mikazuki-sensei... Kau mengejutkanku"

Tsurumaru dengan beberapa ranting diatas kepalanya yang disebabkan oleh pukulan dan lemparan sang sensei yang sukses membuatnya tersangkut di pepohonan mulai memanaskan suasana

"Hoho Tsurumaru Kuninaga-kun.. apa yang akan kau lakukan pada 'calon istriku'?"

Yamanbagiri melongo

Ketahuilah bahwa Yamanbagiri adalah anak paling tsuyoi yang harusnya dikategorikan sebagai "seme" di semua fanfiction

Ia bahkan dapat dengan mudah mematahkan pinggang gurunya sendiri

Atau mematahkan masa depan milik Tsurumaru

Apanya yang kurang coba?

"Dia itu 'calon istriku"

Peperangan ketiga !

Ini perang dunia ketiga!

"Oya? Tsurumaru-kun..."

 **PUK**

"Hubungan ku dengan Yamanbagiri itu seperti Ponsel dan charger.. jadi kami tidak butuh yang namanya 'Powerbank"

Mikazuki disantet sampai mati

 ***APCdP**

"Ekhem.. jadi apa kalian mengerti?"

Dengan tampang ala "aku paling gateng sedunia" Mikazuki Munechika yang mendapat nyawa kedua ini menjelaskan beberapa rumus yang tertera di buku paket

"Cih.. dasar.. sudah tua masih tebar pesona.." gumam Tsurumaru yang beberapa jam lalu ditenangkan di ruqyah oleh Ishikirimaru , guru agama paling top markotop mengalahkan Hidan dari fandom sebelah

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian"

Yamanbagiri bangkit dari kursinya yang tidak jauh dari kursi seseorang yang tengah berwajah masam tersebut

"Tsurumaru... Waktunya mengumpulkan tugasmu"

Sebagai siswa yang dipercayai oleh sang sensei.. Yamanbagiri bertugas mengumpulkan tugas semua siswa

Ini rutinitasnya tiap pelajaran fisika

Namun entah angin apa yang merasuki, seorang berinisial KK sebut saja mawar yang merupakan penggemar Tsurunba itu dengan sengaja menyenggol kaki Yamanbagiri hingga terjatuh

Reflek... Sebagai calon suami, bapak , kakek serta buyut yang baik..

Sang siluman bangau menyelamatkannya

Sungguh aksi yang heroik

Sampai sampai aroma tubuh sang pirang mewarnai Indra penciuman Tsurumaru

"Na-nani?"

Yamanbagiri gagal fokus

Tsurumaru tersenyum puas

Dan Mikazuki terbakar api cemburu

 _"BAKALAN GUA SANTET LU BANGO.. KAGAK PEDULI GUA AMA UNDANG UNDANG PERLINDUNGAN ANAK"_

 _'Eh anjirr'_

 **CATTSS**

Lampu ruangan tiba tiba mati. Dan dikarenakan cuaca yang mulai mendung, suasana kelas menjadi agak gelap dari biasanya

Ah!

Satu ide muncul

"Sensei bilang... Sensei itu charger bukan?"

 _"Bodo amat. Mau gua charger atau bukan.. yang pasti sekarang lu lagi nyentuh bini gua yang masih suci!"_

Ingin rasanya berkata demikian

Namun sebagai guru fisika yang baik, ganteng, dermawan, rendah hati, sholeh, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, Mikazuki hanya mengangguk disertai patahnya spidol yang ia pegang sedari tadi

Tsurumaru menyeringai

"Tapi.. saat listrik mati seperti ini, Charger tidak berguna loh.."

Eh?

Yamanbagiri masih celingak-celinguk tidak paham

"Aku sebagai powerbanklah .. yang harus 'mengisi' sebuah ponsel.. Jadi ... Aku boleh embat manba sekarang"

Tsuru diburu sampai neraka

 ***APCdP**

 _Touken Ranbu Hot News_

"Ekhem.. kembali lagi bersama saya presenter terkece anda Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada.. dalam acara Touken Ranbu Hot News"

"Baiklah berita pertama hari ini. Diduga embat istri guru, seorang siswa tewas terbunuh. Teman korban kegirangan seketika"

* ** _Fin~_**


End file.
